Te Pertenezco
by 22Fahrenheit
Summary: No había duda alguna, si él pertenecía a un lugar, sería junto al de ella, sin importar cuanto lo siguiera negando, le pertenecía a ella. Este One Shot es la segunda parte "Quizás" y forma parte del evento de junio "Fire Melts Ice" de la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".


Disclaimers: Los personajes son porpiedad de J.K. Rowling y son utilizados sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

Este One Shot es la segunda parte de "Quizás" y forma parte del evento de junio _"Fire Melts Ice"_ de la página de Facebook **_"Drinny All The Way"._**

* * *

 **Te Pertenezco.**

 **«««Previamente en Muffliat0.**

* * *

Dos mil novecientos treinta y cuatro pasos los que había dado desde que se había alejado de ella, y seguía sin poder entenderse a sí mismo ¿Por qué se había alejado? Todo lo que siempre había deseado, había estado al alcance de su mano, pero no lo había tomado, se marchó como el cobarde que siempre sería, el único momento de brillante valentía, el día que sin importarle nada, decidió volver a hablarle, y sólo fue necesario que el diera un paso completo, para que ella entendiera, que no se marcharía.

Ahora lo había hecho.

Se había dado media vuelta, dejándola ahí, a mitad de una conversación que daría frutos en su vida, no sólo en su vida personal, sino en la de pareja.

Dos años después de que había dejado Hogwarts, se habían reencontrado en la boda de unos conocidos en común, y esa extraña sensación de la que creyó haberse librado volvió, más fuerte que nunca ¿por qué era que no disminuyó ni siquiera un poco después de todo? Sin duda era algo que desconocía por completo, y que no tenía interés absoluto en obtener respuesta.

Sólo sabía que esa sensación en las costillas crecía cada que la tenía cerca, y no cambiaba con el tiempo, crecía y crecía, como una inmensa bola de nieve yendo cuesta abajo, _tenía miedo,_ desde luego que lo tenía, las cuestas siempre terminaban y las bolas de nieve siempre se llevaban todo a su paso ¿Qué pasaría al final con él y ese sentimiento inmenso que cada vez crecía más sin que él lo quisiera?

Se detuvo en sus pasos, no reconocía la calle en la que estaba, había estado contando sus pasos, cada uno de ellos era una razón más para alejarse de ella, él no era nada bueno para Ginevra, pero seguía empeñado a seguir a su lado, no importaba a donde decidiera ir, sus pies le devolvían automáticamente a esa joven pelirroja que sin importar cuanto le intentaran convencer de que él no era para ella, no se alejaba.

¿Por qué razón era tan necia? ¿Por qué no les hacía caso y corría por su bien?

No importó mucho cuando huyó, terminó donde siempre lo hacía, frente a la puerta de Ginevra ¿cuánto veces necesitaba para darse cuenta? Posiblemente muchas más, lo dudó un momento, pero tan solo la idea de ver su rostro hizo que sus costillas vibraran, dándole una sensación de confort, así que tocó.

La puerta tardó un largo minuto en abrirse, tenía las manos en puños, rezando en mismo mantra "Que no abra la puerta, por favor, que no abra la puerta", al final de los sesenta segundos, la joven abrió, observándolo un instante, y toda la preocupación se evaporó de ella, cruzando el pórtico y abrazándolo fuertemente, Draco notó como se relajaba en sus brazos, si él tenía un hogar en el mundo, sería ella.

—Me alegra que volvieras –musitó, mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del chico.

—No importa cuánto corra, siempre lo hago en tu dirección –confesó, y una vez que las palabras terminaron de salir por sus labios, se arrepintió ¿Qué clase de idiotez había dicho?

—Volviste, y eso es lo que importa –se levantó en puntitas y lo besó sin esperar a que él diera el primer paso –pasa.

—No, tengo que ir a casa, sólo quería verte, y decirte que…

—Ya no interesa –restó importancia –comprendo que fui demasiado… precipitada –sonrió.

—Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo ¿no, Weasley? –intentó con todo su ser sonar mordaz, y no lo logró tanto como deseaba, pero al menos ella no se dio cuenta de que el haberse retractado había sido un golpe bajo a lo que realmente había ido.

—Te veré la próxima semana ¿cierto?

—Me tendrás aquí la próxima semana sin falta –aceptó.

—Gracias.

—Mucha suerte en tu partido, pelirroja salvaje –pellizcó la mejilla de la chica y se alejó –hasta la próxima semana.

—Mi primer gol será para ti –sonrió ella.

—Seré afortunado, pero mejor dedícame el último.

—Lo haré –aceptó la propuesta.

El calor que ella había dejado en su cuerpo después de ese abrazo se esfumó cuando cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, el apartamento que había tenido desde hacía un tiempo parecía un témpano de hielo, y según sus _amigos,_ era demasiado adecuado para él, porque un grado sobre el cero, y él comenzaría a derretirse.

Eso siempre pasaba cuando estaba con ella, y no le agradaba, desde luego que no le agradaba sentirse vulnerable, torpe, nervioso, ella lo volvía una masa inservible, y no dejaría que eso pasara.

—&—

El día pintaba demasiado bien para gusto de Draco, el sol calentaba un poco más que de costumbre, esa clase de días le recordaban a ella, observó el calendario sobre su escritorio, apenas era martes, faltaban cinco días para verla, y no creía poder soportarlos, cada vez la espera era más desesperante.

—Deja de tamborilear los dedos –la voz de su compañera de Hogwarts y un poco amiga lo distrajeron, así que la observó.

—No lo hago –contestó.

—Lo haces –observó en dirección a la mano izquierda del rubio.

—No lo hago –se levantó, abrochando el botón de su saco.

—Lo hacías –respondió Pansy.

—Sí, como digas –se alejó del escritorio, rumbo al perchero para ponerse su capa.

—Esa es la capa de viaje ¿irás a algún lado?

—Ninguno –contestó.

—Irás al partido, supongo ¿cierto?

—Claro que no –reprochó –sólo iré a ver a mi padre.

—Él está en la oficina de enfrente, no necesitas la túnica para nada –se burló la chica –ya dime ¿qué es lo que está pasando entre ustedes?

—Absolutamente nada –su tono fue seguro y tranquilo.

—Te han visto con ella demasiadas veces los últimos seis meses, cada semana se reúnen ¿qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Ya salen?

—Sí –comentó –pero eso no significa que…

— ¿No te has acostado con ella?

Draco observó furioso a la mujer, desde luego que había estado con Ginevra de esa manera, ¿por qué no lo estaría? Él era un hombre, y su cuerpo reaccionaba al cuerpo de una mujer atractiva, y más si esa mujer era Ginny Weasley.

—Menos mal –se burló divertida –pero estás extraño ¿qué ocurre entonces? ¿Van a terminar?

—Claro que no –bufó –siempre que pienso que eso pasará, me sorprende.

—Dime ¿estás buscando que ella te deje?

—Posiblemente.

—Sólo tienes que pedirlo y lo sabes.

—No creo que le agrade la idea de que quiera terminar con ella.

—Bueno, si no quieres decirle, puedes hacer algo para que eso ocurra, hay muchas cosas que harían que ella te dejara.

— ¿Cómo qué? –La cuestionó.

—Sólo déjala si no te hace feliz, de lo contrario, no la dejes escapar.

—&—

La vista gris de Draco se elevó al cielo acorde a sus ojos, agradeció el clima, y después de un momento, se dedicó a buscarla, su cabello rojo fuego sobresalía del verde de la túnica de las Arpías, así que no fue tan difícil; claro que eso ocasionó que sus costados vibraran.

—Otro gol más para las Arpías, si continúan así, no necesitarán de la Snitch para ganar el partido, pero sí para terminarlo –informó el comentarista.

Las tribunas animaban a sus respectivos equipos, una sonrisa tonta apareció en el rostro del joven cuando la pelirroja movió los hombros, en festejo de su nuevo gol, se veía tan perfecta.

—&—

Verla tan siquiera cuarenta minutos en el partido calmó su ansiedad, en los pasados tres meses, se les estaba haciendo costumbre a los contrincantes de las Arpías hacer que el partido durara al menos tres días, de ahí, lo máximo que pudiesen agotarlas, pero no les funcionaba del todo bien, siempre ganaban.

—Por fin casa –sonrió ella, dejándose caer al sofá, y arrastrándose hasta él.

—Seis días –comentó él –la próxima vez serán doce.

—Lo sé, no sé qué diantres les ocurre a esos equipos, moriremos de agotamiento.

—No vuelvas –pidió, pero su tono fue tranquilo, como si hubiese sido una sugerencia.

—Eso sería malo, no voy a dejarlas a mitad de la temporada, aunque –se subió a horcajadas sobre el rubio –podríamos hacer algo, para relajarme ¿sabes? –sonrió.

Los labios de Draco fueron de inmediato a los de ella, quizás estaba siendo pasional porque era una forma de borrar las palabras de Pansy, poseer a Ginevra esa vez, sería como demostrarle a su amiga que estaba mal, que él podría estar con esa pelirroja una y mil veces, y jamás cansarse de ella.

—Draco –gimió la pelirroja sobre él cuando su mano se escabulló dentro de sus pantaletas.

—Shhh –susurró en su oído.

La dejó bajo su cuerpo, mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello, la mano de la pelirroja fue dentro de los pantalones de vestir de su novio, mientras dejaba que éste adentrara un dedo más en su interior, haciéndole gemir más fuerte.

—&—

Abrió los ojos porque el sol le daba directo al rostro, gruñó, en su apartamento su cama estaba lo más lejos de la ventana, así no tendría problemas como esos, pero para su desgracia, en el pequeño cuarto de la pelirroja, estaban uno junto al otro.

—Maldito sol –se quejó, iba a levantarse, pero ella se abrazó más a él.

Seguían desnudos un domingo por la mañana, eso no pasaba en la vida cotidiana de Draco ¿por qué dejaba que pasara con ella? Seguía sin descubrirlo.

—Ginevra, voy…

—Te amo –susurró, acomodándose de nuevo.

—No –contestó estupefacto –a mí no…

—Te amo, Draco –rezó en su oído, y por el tono de voz que usó, ella seguía dormida, su subconsciente le había traicionado, y lo había dejado aterrado a él ¿cómo podía ella amarlo?

—No, no lo haces –contestó para tranquilizarse.

* * *

 ** _Continuará en Dellaween. »»»_**


End file.
